Tugger's stomachache
by kolkolkoling
Summary: The Rum Tum Tugger gets a stomachache, so who else to go to than his magical friend Mr. Mistoffeeles?(Bad summary!)
1. Chapter 1

so i came up with this one when i was on "_vacation_"(no fun for me whatsoever... T^T) and on our way back my sister had a mod hits CD playing... Love Potion Number 9 gave me an idea...

disclaimer, I dont own Cats in any way { i wish i did though... i want a cat! im so sad that i dont have one...}

...

The Rum Tum was indeed a curious cat. That was how he ended up with a gut-wrenching stomachache, and laying on top of his friend, who didn't know he was, Mr. Mistoffeeles.

"Misto... Hey Misto..." He groaned and pawed at the tux cat's ear."Hey... wake up..." The magical cat scowled, tail twitching in agitation.

"What do you want Tugger...? I'm trying to take a nap..." The long-haired tom smiled and got off his back.

"Oh good you're up! I need help...!" The smaller tom frowned at him.

"Yes you do..." Mistoffeeles sat up and fixed his fur with a yawn."But whatever it is, my answer is no..." Tugger's smile fell.

"It's not what you think! I really-" He groaned and flopped down onto the floor.

"Tugger stop playing the part..."

"Not playing... I am in pain!" He grumbled."My stomach is hurting... Come on and help me...!" The tux cat shook his head and sighed.

"You went and ate that three-week-old wet food I told you to throw out last week didn't you...?" Tugger rolled over onto his back and shrugged then nodded up at his friend.

"Just a little bite..."

"You idiot...! I told you you would get sick!" Mistoffeeles turned on his heel and stormed off to a makeshift cabinet where he had special ingredients for potions and such."But no... The Rum Tum Tugger just had to live up to his title..." He growled and began to rummage through the items.

"Well... I was hungry and I didn't feel like hunting out a rat today..."

"You mean getting someone, who hangs all over you, to go sniff one out..." Tugger shrugged and sat up, watching as the angry little tom was grabbing things and he chuckled before grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Well... yeah." Without turning around to face the maine coon he sighed.

"You will end up regretting all of that when you finally decide to settle down with a mate..."

"And just who said I was gonna settle down...?"

"Everyone wants to settle down at some point... even you eventually." He finally had everything he needed."Now, go home and get some rest, meaning try not to be so out with the queens for the rest of the day..." Tugger frowned.

"Are you trying to be funny...? Telling me that i will wanna settle down and then saying for me not to be out to have a good time?" He groaned again and doubled over.

"Well... that could be one way... another which I meant was, do you really want the other queens to see you as sick as you are?" Tugger's tail swished a bit and he humphed standing up.

"I guess you're right..." Mistoffeeles quirked a brow at him.

"You _guess_...?" Tugger chuckled and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"So when do I get to feel better?"

"Come back tonight or early tomorrow morning for it to get strong enough to work quickly... whichever y-"

"Tonight! As soon as I can get fixed up, the sooner I can go see my fans..." The larger tom smirked."Thanks Misto." He strode out and slipped away to his den so as not to be seen by his loving audience. No need for them to mother him because a mother was not what he wanted. The Rum Tum Tugger was a curious cat but thankfully for him he had a magical cat for a friend.

...

thank you for reading! sorry its short but i decided not to make this just a one shot... maybe a two shot or something...?


	2. Chapter 2

another chapter! Much longer than the last one... n.n

Disclaimer~! i dont own cats.

...

"How long is this gonna take...!?" Tugger growled. He was about ready to rip out his fur, he was in just that much pain. He never thought eating old food would be this horrible on his stomach. There was abssolutely nothing to do since he couldn't go out for the night and the boredom was torturous as well. Fortunately for him his suffering wouldn't last.

"Tugger...? Are you home?" It was a voice that belonged to a familiar white queen. She waited for a moment before calling out again."Tugger...?"

"Victoria...?" He got up slowly and strode over to the doorway and saw her smiling."Sorry I can't really go out tonight..."

"Oh, that's not why I'm here. Quaxo was very busy so he asked if I would come over to tell you that what you wanted was ready..." The large tom smiled with excitement and pet her on the head.

"Thanks kitten..." She blushed and giggled as he ran off toward the tux cat's den. He was indeed busy. The door was left open and there was smoke coming out of the other room, which was separated by part of an old hardcover book."Quax?"

"Yes?" He sounded impatient. Tugger looked around the two rooms but didn't find him anywhere.

"Where are you...?"

"I'm busy right now so get the bottle yourself and follow the instructions." There was a slight clatter from above."!It's on the shelf..." The maine coon went to the shelf and saw multiple bottles. He frowned. It was almost as if the magical cat was trying to be funny. Again.

"Which one?!" Quaxo's head popped down through a hole in the ceiling and he pointed.

"The dark brown one...!" He disappeared again. Tugger saw two brown bottles but the second one had a paper attatched to the top. He shrugged and read the words scribbled on it.

"One sip..." He uncapped it and took a whiff, nose wrinkling in disgust."Hey, Quax! This stuff stinks! Does it taste any good?"

"It's medicine Tug, it's not supposed to smell or taste good... Now be quiet and let me work!" The smaller tom's voice sounded a bit irritated. A lot irritated. Tugger held his nose and took a sip. It was a thick, nasty-tasting syrup. He swallowed it as quickly as he could and shuddered, coughing and hissing. But his stomach almost instantly settled down. He grinned.

"Thanks Quax! I owe you...!" He headed out and back to his den to get some water to wash out his mouth. Finally he could take a nap and not worry about his stomach waking him up. Tomorrow he would be able to hang around his favorite queens and be his normal self.

...

His head felt heavy as he woke up to the sound of a car alarm. It was too early to be morning but too late to be nighttime.

"Ugh... wow." Tugger blinked a bit dazedly, trying to get used to his surroundings through sleepy eyes."I think I feel better..." He got up and sort of staggered to the door. Bomballurina was outside waiting for him.

"Tugger! How do you feel...? Victoria said that you seemed kind of sick last night... are you alright...?" He smiled at her.

"Hm... you seem a lot cuter today Bomba..."

"Really...?" She blushed.

"Mmhm..." He twirled her around and pulled her close for a kiss."Much cuter..." He grinned. The queen was so surprised that she didn't even notice that he left her standing there in front of his den.

"Hey Tugger...!" Pouncival grinned at him as he walked around the junkyard, not sure of what he was doing."What are you gonna do today...?" The tom looked over to the kitten and smirked, placing an arm over his shoulder.

"Idunno... why? Did you have something in mind...?" He chuckled at the smiling kitten.

"W-well... I was planning to go bird-hunting or something... and wa-" Tugger burst out laughing like a fool.

"That's cute..." He leaned down and pecked the smaller cat on the cheek."Maybe I will catch up with you later for that..." Pouncival watched as he strode off a little wobbly and felt his face warm up. The Rum Tum Tugger actually said maybe he'd catch up for bird-hunting? He felt excited and confused but he knew there was something up so he ran off to talk to Jennyanydots. Tugger had wandered off the the entrance of the junkyard and then walked back to far side. He was confused. He usually knew what he was doing, but today he felt out of sorts.

Suddenly he found himself being pulled toward the shade of a tree near the yard fence. Some of the kittens and three queens had been waiting for him to happen by so Etcetera had been lucky enough to bring him over.

"Tugger... do a dance for us...?" He scratched at his ear.

"Not today kitties... I'm trying to think of what I was doing..." He mumbled.

"Pretty please...?" They mewled and pawed at him to entertain them. He rested his cheek against Etcetera's head and chuckled as she blushed.

"I'll do something for you all later..." He kissed her on the nose making her faint."But I gotta remember the thing I was looking for... or trying to do..." The others meowed in jealousy that he kissed Etcetera but one by one each fainted because Tugger felt very giving today.

"Rum Tum Tugger...!" A voice shouted at him. A familiar tabby colored queen frowned at him."Care to explain what you were doing...?" He looked over at what Jenny was upset about to see the fainted kittens and the few queens and turned back to her with a cheeky grin.

"I was having a conversation...?"

"You should know better than that! They are only _kittens_!" She scolded.

"You're right... but there were a few queens..." She crossed her arms.

"Rum Tum Tugger, if I ever catch you acting like that with another kitten, I swear to Everlasting Cat that I will box your ears!" He chuckled and leaned forward, giving her a big smooch, stunning her into silence.

"You are so cute when you care about others...!" As he walked away Jenny recovered.

"There is something wrong with that tom..."

...

thanks for reading this one if you read it too!


	3. Chapter 3

yay! three chapters! here it is... =^.^=

disclaimer! Cats is not mine. If it was i would want to have Mr. Mistoffeeles in my house to entertain me with magic tricks...

...

Not soon after the encounter with Jennyanydots, the long-haired tom had again set to strolling about the yard. He had a bit of a difficult time getting up the fence but after a minute or two he succeeded. The yard looked smaller than he remembered.

"Hmmm... It looks smaller. But not small enough to find what I was looking for..." He frowned and jumped down landing right next to Rumpleteazer, who seemed upset by the fact he was sitting on her brother's special bag which was left in the yard. Mungojerrie had to stay out of sight since Munkustrap scolded him the last time he stole _something_ from the family around the corner. The owner of the watch had caused a fuss in the yard until he found it in plain sight, where the tabby placed it.

"Oi! Get off the bag...!" She growled and looked around, hoping not to be seen.

"Hey...! Rumpleteazer...!" She hissed again for him to be quiet.

"Be quiet you git!" She yanked at the bag causing him to slip and fall on his butt, but he was still on the hem."If you get me in trouble I will take that belt of yours and toss it into a yard full of Pollicles!" He chuckled and landed his lips on hers for a moment, causing her to panick. If her brother saw, Tugger would have lost his mane. Especially since Mungojerrie was aware of how the tom acted. She dropped the bag and scurried out of the yard, jumping the fence.

Tugger barely realized what had happened and got up, staggering toward his brother's tire. He looked up shrugged and jumped right in, landing on top of the sleeping tabby.

"Everlasting!" Munkustrap yowled in surprise."What is wrong with you!?" Tugger stared down at him and cocked his head.

"I think I'm looking for something..." He batted at his brother's ears."Do you know what it might be...?" The tabby stared in disbelief. His brother was acting like a kitten.

"Are you okay...? Or did you stumble into a field of catnip...?" Tugger rolled off his brother's back and sat up.

"I think I feel perfectly fine! Come on and help me!" Munkustrap sighed.

"You should go to see Jenny, maybe you have the flu or something that, I hope, isn't contagious..." He sat up as Tugger streatched.

"I saw her already... she has some soft lips..." He chuckled earning a look of shock from the tabby.

"... Tugger... you mean... you-?"

"I what?" He scratched his ear and smiled.

"You kissed Jenny? How could you do that!?" He smacked his brother on the head.

"Hey...!" Tugger rubbed the area near his ear.

"You are so fortunate that Skimbleshanks is busy on the train...! How could you be so stupid...?" Tugger opened his mouth."Don't answer that... What is wrong with you?!"

"Aha!" He gasped, his ears perked up, tail brushing the ground.

"What?" The older tom frowned.

"I remember what I was doing...!" Munkustrap growled as his brother stood up and put an arm on his shoulder."Thanks for the help...!" He kissed the tabby's cheek and jumped out of the tire.

"Tugger!" He roared."... What in Everlasting Cat..." He grumbled but decided not to bother with his foolish brother. His father would hear about this. Meanwhile, Tugger was running at full speed, still stumbling a bit when he ran into a black and white cat.

"Hey! I have been looking all over for you...!" Quaxo gasped. Tugger grinned at the cat beneath him.

"Really...? What for?"

"Get off me please..." The larger tom chuckled and got up."You took the wrong 'medicine'... Come on." The two cats headed to Quaxo's den."I told you the dark brown one... Not the dark green one..." The tux cat sighed and grabbed the right medicine. Tugger rested his chin on Quaxo's shoulder .

"But it was dark brown..." The maine coon raised a paw and toyed with the smaller tom's ear.

"The lid maybe... you grabbed the other one. And keep your paws to yourself!" He showed Tugger a clear bottle. The maine coon smirked and took hold on the smaller tom's wrist."Let go of me and take the counter-potion." Tugger pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No... I don't think I want to..." He turned Quaxo around to face him and stroked his cheek.

"Tugger... what are you doing...?" The magical cat was getting a bit worried. The potion he took was a strong pain reliever but only meant for severe injury. He never thought that the reaction for slight stomach pain would be this strange.

"You have very soft fur..." Tugger grinned at the smaller tom. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. He paused and backed up from the frozen tux and waited for a moment."Hmmm... I like that. Yup, that's what I was looking for..." He went back for another kiss. Quaxo was shocked. He never expected that to happen but then he could see why the queens and kits were always after him. He was a great kisser. Tugger grinned against the smaller tom's lips as Quaxo began to kiss back.

Tugger ran his paw through his black fur and chuckled at the purring it caused. The tux cat blushed and turned away from the long-haired tom. Tugger was a bit confused. The tux seemed to be enjoying it. He knew he was, so what could have been the problem?

"What's wrong...?" Quaxo shoved the small bottle toward him.

"Just... take the counter-potion...!"

"Why?"

"Because maybe then you'll snap out of this...!" Tugger sighed.

"What makes you think that I would want to 'snap out of it'...?" He ran a paw down the smaller tom's cheek."I like this..."

"You shouldn't! What do you think your father would say about this and if he found out how you've been acting...!?" Tugger sniffed.

"You know what...? For once, I _really_ don't care about what he might say... There is no queen or kit that has lips like yours and that's all there is..." He leaned closer again but a large paw on his shoulder stopped him.

...

I wanna make maybe one more chapter for this. I got an idea...! Thank you for reading! Please review if you will...? =^.^=


	4. Chapter 4

i have decided that maybe this was more than a short story but i just hope that its not as bad as i think. the ideas are just getting stuck in my head and i have to write them out...! I apologize in advance...

_**disclaimer**_! I only own the idea for this story, not the characters in any way

...

"Son what are you doing...?!" Old Deutoronomy was shocked at his son's behavior."It is bad enough that I heard from Jennyanydots that you were acting forward with some of the kittens but now your friends...?" He shook his head and sighed."What has gotten into you...?" Tugger looked at his father not feeling the least bit of regret or embarrassment. Then he turned to the smaller tom who looked very either ashamed or uncertain. Just as he was about to speak, Quaxo responded.

"It was my fault Old Deutoronomy... I was trying to help him but instead I gave him the wrong 'medicine'... and the effects on him were not what I meant..." The large cat narrowed his eyes at the tux and hummed.

"Medicine...?" He then returned his gaze to Tugger."Why didn't you go to Jenny...? You know she would have helped-"

"She would have made a fuss...! I came to Misto because I knew he would help me without commenting on the reason...! He was the first one I wanted to see about it..." The large cat sighed again.

"My son, you cannot continue with this behavior... It will have to stop eventually. Will you ever be responsible or settle down with a mate...?" Tugger scowled and crossed his arms.

"Who said I would settle down!? And who says I'm not responsible!? I can be responsible...!" Quaxo spoke up again.

"If you are Tugger, then take this counter-potion like I said!" Tugger stared down at him and sighed.

"Fine... you want me to take this stuff then I will..." He took the bottle and pulled off the top.

"Only a sip!" Quaxo cautioned just in time. The old tom placed a paw on the tux's shoulder.

"... Quaxo, can I speak with you for a moment outside...?" The smaller tom nodded and headed out just as Tugger set down the bottle.

"I apologize for my son's advances on you... But I will have to ask you for help..."

"Anything..." The tribe leader sighed heavily.

"Is there any way you can... _influence_ him to settle down with a mate...? I worry about him..." Quaxo was surprised.

"... Influence him...? You mean...?"

"I cannot think of any other way." Quaxo hung his head and fidgeted with his paws.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't do that... I _won't_ do that..."

"Why not...?" The larger tom had an edge to his voice.

"I won't mess around with someone's mind that deeply..."

"But you can right...?"

"Why are you asking me about this...?" Suddenly he was knocked backward as Old Deutoronomy's paw collided with his head. The black and white tom gasped and stared in confusion.

"Because it could be useful to me...!" In an instant the old grey tom was replaced by messy red fur and a dark pair of eyes.

"M-Maca-" Another swipe to his head and he was out.

...

Tugger groaned and got up off the floor of Quaxo's den. He felt dizzy and like something was missing.

"Morning Tugger..." He heard a voice belonging to his brother and looked up.

"Morning...?"

"Yeah... I was looking for you because father wanted to speak with you about yesterday's incidences." Tugger was surprised and sat upright.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt?!" He hoped it wasn't any of the kits or Quaxo. Especially his favorite little tux cat.

"... What happened? Did you forget?"

"Forget what?" Munkustrap stared at him expecting Tugger to start laughing, that it was supposed to be a joke."Come on Munkus, tell me what happened!"

"You really don't remember?"

"Well if I did then why would I be asking you?" Tugger looked around the room."And where's Quaxo...?" Munkustrap looked around as well.

"I thought he was here... I saw him leave late last night but I was expecting him to have come back by now..." The long-haired tom stood up and grabbed his brother by the shoulders.

"He left!? Did you see which way?"

"He left out the front of the yard and headed left but I let him be. I though he went to his human's home or was hunting for dinner..."

"Tell Old D. that I'll be back later to talk... I have a bad feeling about this..." Tugger quickly strode out the door and noticed something that made his fur stand of edge. It was a faint scent, but he could recognize it anywhere, Quaxo's blood. And there was another scent that didn't smell like any Jellicle he knew. Only one cat came to mind. He took off running.

...

thank you for reading... how was this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

thank you to you that have been reading! it means im doing something right...!

**disclaimer**- Cats aint mine... T^T

...

Darkness. That's all Quaxo could see. Of course being a Jellicle cat gave him great night vision but it was still very dark. He tried to get up but his head hurt too much to really want to move. He placed a paw on the back of his head and felt it was matted with dry blood. His heart sputtered in panic.

"So you're awake at last..." A dark voice echoed through the room. The small caged tom stiffened and tried his best to see where in the room Macavity was."I was wondering how long it would take." Quaxo didn't want to give him the pleasure of hearing him sound afraid so he spoke in a low monotone voice.

"What do you want with me...?" Macavity sauntered around the cage with a chuckle.

"You should know very well what it is... especially after your stupid little magic act last year that returned your precious Old Deuteronomy .." The tux felt his stomach knot in worry. He hadn't thought about that reason."But now I have you... and I know how to extract my revenge against you and your tribe... by using your magic against them."

"Why would I do anything for you!?" He spat at the traveling voice."I refuse and you can't make me change my mind!"

"Would you refuse if I were to... let's say, decide to kill your sister...? The white kitten...?" Quaxo grit his teeth and forced himself to sit upright.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Hmmm... not enough... what if instead of her, I turn towards that annoyance of a cat The Rum Tum Tugger...?" The tux cat gasped. He may not have really cared for his attitude, but they were acquaintances Friends. He worried about Tugger since he wasn't there to see how the counter-potion worked. What if he was still out? Or acting even more strange or loopy? He wouldn't be able to defend himself with only a handful of common sense in tact.

"... Stay away from the Jellicles!"

"I know that secretly you like that stupid tom..." Quaxo blushed."I can see it... sense it from you. You yourself don't know because you don't let yourself know..." Macavity cackled and scraped his claws against the bars causing the imprisoned cat to cringe and cover his ears."I can tell... So let me say this another way. I will use your magic against your fellow Jellicles... and you will do as I command. And it's no use trying to change... you try anything without permission and this cage will fry you alive..." Macavity laughed and a bright light came from one of the walls.

A door had opened, blinding quaxo for a brief moment before shutting and sealing him up in darkness again. He curled into a ball and tried to think of what he could do to get out of the cage without his magic but the bars were too small for him to get through. And his mind was boggled. How would Macavity know what he felt? He blushed at the thought of liking Tugger. Then his face felt even hotter as he recalled the fact that Tugger had kissed him, and he didn't really fight back.

_'Do I really like Tugger...?'_

...

Tugger had been tracking down the menacing ginger cat's scent since Quaxo's couldn't be found. He found himself going arund in circles around the city and with no leads. He stopped to take a breather and saw a raggedy looking alley cat eating some leftovers from a garbage bin.

"Hey, you!" He called and stormed over. The cat glared at him with a growl.

"This is mine! Stay away!" Tugger rolled his eyes. He hated alley cats because they were so territorial and raggedy but they also saw a lot of stuff that some people never did.

"I'm not after your meal... I wanna ask you something..." The cat looked up and recognized the maine coon.

"I know you...! You're that... that Jellicle...!" It scoffed."What do ya want...?"

"Did you see a cat with a black and white coat and a ginger cat come by here?"

"Why do ya wanna know...?" Tugger growled at the smug look on the cat's face and grabbed him by his scruff angrily.

"I don't want to know, I _need_ to know. And if you don't tell me I will find the nearest house with a Pollicle pet, and be sure to leave you as their new chew toy...!" The cat shivered.

"I-I saw a big red cat running up and down the street late last night...! He rounded the corner up there and passed by again a few more times... but I didn't see where he went after that...!" Tugger realized what happened. He wanted no one to follow him so he made sure that he seemed to go everywhere.

"Are you sure that's all?" He narrowed his eyes.

"... Uh... The last round the corner he had something black in his mouth... looked like a kitten or something." Tugger nodded and set the cat back down.

"Thanks..." He strode off trying to sort out what he was looking for and suddenly caught the scent of Macavity going past the street where he kept returning to. He raced across the street, narrowly avoiding speeding cars, and reaching the other side where he could more or less pick up on the twisted cat's trail.

...

Thank you again for reading and sorry this was so short...! what do you think so far...?


	6. Chapter 6

sorry i have taken a while to update! ... so this story has changed since i started and i apologize but i may lose track of what i meant to happen... T^T

**disclaimer**! Cats doesnt belong to me in any way...

...

Tugger felt as if he was getting nowhere. It was already dark out and he knew that if he didn't get back to the yard soon that Munkus would plan to send out a search party.

"Come on Quax... where are you?" He turned another corner and saw a figure limping, hoding itself against a wall. He stiffened when he realized what it was. Who it was."Quaxo!" He ran at the injured tux.

"Tugger...?" Quaxo heard his voice and looked up, wiping his eyes, but wincing in pain as a warm pair of arms grabbed him."Ow, ow, ow, ow...!" He squeaked. The larger tom gasped and let go of him quickly, embarrassed at his mistake.

'Man am I stupid...' He mentally slapped himself. He knew that the black and white tom was most likely very injured, yet he felt the need to take him in his arms. Quaxo looked up at the apologetic tom that then stared down in shock, then anger, then worry again.

"... What are you doing out here so late...?"

"Looking for you, what else?" He reached out to the tux who cringed away. He retracted his paw slowly."Quax... you know I won't hurt you." The smaller tom nodded but didn't want to look at him, in fear that he would realize the Mystery cat was right about how he felt. He didn't want to lose the strange friendship they had, because at least Tugger considered them friends.

Tugger took his silence for fear and having been traumatized. All the patches of drying blood and still bleeding wounds on the smaller's body and face were as much proof as he needed. Without a second thought Tugger quickly picked him up in his mouth, by the uninjured scruff of his neck, and carried him past the streets and alley where the ratty alley cat was still scavenging for scraps. Quaxo blushed.

"Tugger...! This is embarrassing... put me down...!"He whined, feeling like a kitten again. He was in too much pain to walk, but still it was embarrassing, and if he knew the Rum Rum Tugger as he thought, once he was healed, he would be teased for months after. Tugger tried to be swift and not shake the smaller tom too much because as it was he was whimpering from pain and embarrassment. Once they finally got to the gate of the yard, he wouldn't have to carry the tux, like a cat would be expected to by humans.

He set him down only for a moment before cradling him gently into his arms. Quaxo blushed at the serious expression the maine coon had on his face. It was a first. Munkustrap had appeared beside them and he was too embarrassed to look at the tabby, and turned to hide his face in Tugger's mane. Tugger almost chuckled.

"Tugger where was he...?! Where were you!?" Tugger didn't stop to talk so Munkust had to follow as he headed toward Jennyanydot's den.

"I was looking for him and I found him behind a building almost a mile from here..." The tabby frowned at him, hissing quietly.

"It doesn't take hours just to head a mile away from here..." The maine coon sighed frustratedly.

"I was led by a strong trail around in circles! He knew someone would go looking for him and did it on purpose to keep them away... I couldn't come back here until I found him and I don't care right now if you are upset. Just let me take him to Jenny's, and _then_ you can lecture me..." He left his brother speechless and finlly knocked on the door to Jenny's. She opened the door and gasped.

"Oh, my dear Quaxo...!" She breathed and looked up at Tugger for a moment. Then turning back inside she called out."Kittens, I believe it is time for bed...!" Groans of diappointment could be heard from inside, and once the last kit walked into the back room, the orange tabby quickly set down a clean blanket and grabbed a bowl of warm water and bandages. Tugger gently placed quaxo onto the blanket and his tail swished about as he held in a sob.

"I know you're hurting... but you'll be better in no time." He smiled down at the tux. Quaxo hissed as the orange tabby dabbed and wiped at the still bleeding wounds.

"How did this happen...?" She whispered at the small tom.

"Macavity..." Tugger hissed at the name.

"No need to hiss...!" She huffed and flicked his nose, making Quaxo chuckle, even though it was replaced by a whine as Jenny touched a sore spot on his stomach.

"Sorry Jenny..." The long-haired tom mumbled."What I don't get is how he snuck into the yard without being detected. I know Munkus was patrolling with Alonzo..." Jenny quirked a brow.

"Are you certain that was last night...?"

"Yeah..." Tugger's brow furrowed."What? Do you think I skipped out on an entire day of my life?" Quaxo gulped and his face flushed. Tugger _had_ skipped out a day.

"I suppose you don't recall how you acted with those kittens either...?" Tugger stared at her, slack-jawed. The he recalled what his brother had told him that morning.

"... What?! What did I do!?" He feared that he might have hurt one of the kittens, or worse. Possibly mated for life.

"You kissed all of the poor things and caused most of them to faint..." He relaxed but blushed when he saw Quaxo turn away.

"... Ummm... sorry about that..." Little did he know that Quaxo was blushing and trying not to panic over the fact if Tugger knew that it was the potion he gave him, he would be chewed out. Also half feeling a bit let down that the maine coon didn't remember what he did, so that kind of bummed him out. Then he blushed for another reason. He was disappointed?

"Quaxo dear, do you have a fever? Your face is bright red..." He pursed his lips and groaned internally. Leave it to Jennyanydots to notice a possible_ "fever"_. Tugger chuckled as he ruffled the tux's head fur.

"I think he just didn't want to hear what happened... some of us just aren't cut out for being a queen's tomcat..." Jenny swatted Tuggers paw scoldingly."It was a joke...!" She may be a kind queen but she hit hard but made it seem otherwise."Now Quaxo, I don't want you to move about for at least four days... to be safe stay in bed for a week." The small tom pouted and Tugger stared at him. He looked at Quaxo's lips and blushed, having a strange feeling he either wanted to or had kissed the tom before.

"Tugger, did you hear me?" He looked up at Jenny.

"What?"

"Keep Quaxo at your den for at least the first two days if not the entire time? I know this may seem too much to ask but he will definately need hel-"

"I don't mind." The two other cats looked at him."Y-yeah, I don't mind. I mean he's my friend! Why would I mind?" So Tugger helped a limping Quaxo head over toward his den, even though he could have easily carried him. But he decided best not embarrass the tux by treating him like a kitten.

...

Thank you for still reading this n.n


	7. Chapter 7

thank you for still reading this, not a very popular fandom anymore (sadly i was never told how great it really was, instead it was said to be creepy and that they climbed all over eachother [read between the lines]) fortunately i saw the video "memory" on my suggestions and decided it looked harmless... I MISSED OUT ON SO MUCH! X(

**disclaimer**- i dont own cats

...

Quaxo curled up at the foot of Tugger's bed, which consisted of about five fluffy blankets and two flattened pillows that he had taken from his previous humans. The tux tried to clean his paws, which still had remnants of blood discoloring his fur. He felt his stomach twist as he thought about what the ginger cat made him swear to do.

"Quax!" He jumped, wincing as Tugger reappeared with a couple of dead mice in his paw."You weren't really going to go to sleep yet were you...? Jenny said for you to eat first since your insides were still in tact..." He chuckled.

"Thanks Tug, but I don't really feel that hungry..." He rested his head on his paws and turned away. The maine coon knelt down to his level and dangled one of the mice right in front of his nose.

"Eat or I will have to force you to eat... I have no problem holding down a sick cat if it's for the right reason."

"Haha..." The tux scoffed but Tugger wouldn't move."Fine, just leave it here. I'll get around to it in a while..." Tugger stood up and smirked.

"I am not leaving this spot until you eat it..." Quaxo scowled up at him, before grabbing the mouse by the tail and stuffing it in his mouth, chewing very angrily and managing to swallow."You must really want me to leave... and after all I have done for you..." Tugger feigned sadness and turned around to heade to the door. The smaller tom knew there was a bit of truth to his jesting.

"I'm sorry Tugger..." He sighed."I just want to be left alone for a bit..."

"I'm just messing with you!" He turned back toward the tux and ruffled his headfur, knowing that Quaxo didn't like it, and paused."Hmmm... You have very soft fur..." Quaxo blushed and turned away.

"... Thanks." He mumbled as the maine coon stood up again and hooked his thumbs into his belt as he turned, smiling at the blush on the smaller's once-white face."Tugger...!"

"Yeah? What is it?" he looked back at Quaxo.

"Could you... stop by my den before you do anything...? I need a certain book..." He shrugged."It's a plain black one with a silver spine with a red stripe running across it..." Tugger nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute..." Quaxo wanted to cry as he realized what he was about to do.

_**flashback**_

_Quaxo's body couldn't find the strength to stand. He would only be kicked down again anyways so why try? Quaxo grit his teeth as another claw dug painfully deep into his shoulder. His throat was too sore to cry out anymore._

_"Now you know how serious I am about this..." That was the ginger tom's response."So do as I say or I will have no other choice than to do the same and worse to that tom, you so secretly admire..." His lip curled into a twisted smirk as he laughed."I will be watching you very closely... and if you do not do exactly as I command, that old fool you call a leader will suffer more than you have..."_

_The wind was knocked out of him as a heel roughly kicked into his stomach. He had no choice. Macavity had taken Old Deutoronomy the last time without much effort. He could do it again. He had learned the ability to change appearances so it would be even simpler to get past the others. He knew that Old Deutoronomy wouldn't be able to last long if he, _himself_, was about ready to black out again._

_"Throw him out..." Macavity waved his hand at his hench-cats who nodded and grabbed Quaxo by his arms, dragging him toward the exit. He whimpered as the purposefully let their claws stab into his wrists."And you..." He pointed at the one on the left."Follow him. Inform me if he so much as breathes a word of my plan to anyone of those Jellicles..."_

_"Yes boss..."_

_end flashback_

Tugger had gone looking through the shelf of books and didn't see one with a silver spine and red stripe. He was about to give up.

"Why not just tell me where it was last!?" He scratched at his ear and huffed leaning against an adjacent shelf. Something was knocked over. He knew because the tinkling sound of broken glass rang in his ears."Oops..." He turned around and saw a strangely familiar green bottle with a brown lid had been knocked over. It now had no neck but it was so thick that it didn't ooze out. He spaced out as a memory suddenly flashed before him. There was Quaxo's head in the ceiling, a nasty taste in his mouth and his sudden relief from a pain in his stomach.

"Weird... Maybe this will help him!" He suddenly tripped on his way to the door."Hey...!" He grinned with a chukle as he picked up the black book with a silver spine and a red stripe."Wow, even his books are able to disappear and reappear..." He headed out to take the book to the tux, without the slightest idea of the trouble it would bring.

...

sorry this is such a short chapter but I couldn't be on the laptop for too long... T^T I will do my best to continue if you will still read!


	8. Chapter 8

**many** thanks to you who read and review! it means that i wont have to discontinue a story and that makes me happy... n.n

_disclaimer_- i have to put this so i wont get in trouble but you know that I am not t.s. elliott or andrew lloyd webber

...

Munkustrap entered his brother's den, having heard from Jenny that Tugger had actually agreed to keep the injured Jellicle in his personal space. Quaxo was even sleeping among the blanket Tugger had formed into a nest-like bed.

"Well... she wasn't kidding after all..." He quietly sat beside the small tux and noticed the bandaged areas were pretty much everywhere, even on his tail. He growled as he tried not to think of what he could do to the no-good mystery cat if he ever crossed paths. The sound caused Quaxo to jump out of sleep, alerted of intrusion. Munkus bit his lip."Sorry Quaxo... it was just me." The black and white tom calmed down at the familiar voice.

"Oh... okay." He rested his head back on his paws with a yawn.

"I'm sorry of what happened... How he got past the toms on patrol, I don't know..." He softly patted Quaxo's head. The smaller tom sighed and bit his tongue to keep from telling the future leader what happened.

"... I don't know either..." He glanced out the door to hear Tugger romping home.

"Hey! Quax! I found something for y- hey Munkus. What's up?" Tugger came in with a book and a bottle of something green. It looked a bit like sewer muck but better not to ask.

"I came here to see if he was feeling alright, but it seems he's not as well as I would have hoped... I had to go tell Old Deuteronomy what happened and set up some more cats to patrol. I'm going to do the same, _and_ he still wants to talk with you..." The tabby stood swiftly and strode out the door to help keep watch. Tugger groaned.

"I forgot about that..." He looked back towards Quaxo and held up the book."I found it! They seem to be magical books because they can do the same thing you can sometimes." Quaxo sat up slowly, wincing as he straightened himself, and accepted the book."And I saw this stuff." He stared at the bottle in the maine coons paw."I think you said it was for pain or something like that so I thought maybe it could come in handy?" He grinned.

"Huh..." Quaxo was a bit surprised. He hadn't thought of using a potion on himself."Thanks..."

"Is there anyhting else...?" The tux shook his head with a grin.

"Go ahead and go out if you want... I'm here and I'm okay. Thanks Tug..." Tugger nodded and chuckled, turning on his heel and heading out to find a few of his adoring fanatics. Quaxo found a smooth edge on the broken bottle and held his nose, taking a tiny bit of the syrup on the tip of his tongue. If a sip could make Tugger loopy, better to be careful and not even take a "sip". He shuddered and began coughing, trying as quick as he could to get up for some water. Just his fortune, a white queen ran into the den, worry all over her face.

"Quaxo!" He looked up through his coughing fit.

"Hey Vi-Vicky..." She knelt beside him and gave him a light squeeze. It was comforting to the tom. It made him feel like when they were kittens together.

"Quaxo, are you alright!? Do you need some water...!?" He nodded slowly, not able to find his voice yet. She found a cup and filled it with water from the small basin in the next room and returned."I heard from Cassandra, who asked Alonzo why there would be more watch-duty... I'm so sorry Quaxo...!" She tried not to cry, but her brother was hurt and that hurt her.

"I'm feeling better... ish..." He grinned at her, not wanting her to worry so much. He hated to see his sister, out of any of the cats, cry. That's why Plato _always_ tries his best to make her happy. She glanced down at a bottle of dark green colored stuff behind him and wrinkled her little pink nose.

"What is that...?" The black and white tom blushed, quickly grabbing the bottle and chuckled.

"This...?" She nodded."It's medicine... a pain reliever." He ears drooped sadly."Oh! I-I'm not in pain. Don't worry...!" He stretched his arms over his head, gritting his teeth as his wounds protested."See...?" He hissed lowly, covering it up with a yawn."Fit as a fiddle... whatever that is." He relaxed his arms and patted her head."Why, by tomorrow I'll have a great magic show ready for you..." She leaned over and nuzzled her cheek against his happily.

"Don't strain yourself Quaxo... Okay?" He nodded. She refilled the cup and gave it to him before leaving. There would be a show tomorrow, just not one anyone anticipated. His fur shimered and changed into a deep ebony and all traces of white but his face and chest had disappeared as he flipped open the black book. His paws traced the words along the pages until he found the spell he was searching for. Mind manipulation. All he needed was the name of the ones who would be involved and who or what they were to forget, remember, and so on.

Quaxo blinked away the tears in his eyes before they could stain his face fur, and began to cast. Through the junkyard, there was a seemingly invisible mist that appeared to be coming from an unknown area deep int he yard. The kittens that awoke from their usual midnight bedtime began to play around in it. Some of the older toms and queens were confused. Victoria, among a few other kittens, had been hanging around Tugger, along with Cassandra, Bomba, and even Tantomile when they saw the eerie cloudy substance that floated just above the ground.

Munkustrap jumped up onto an overturned oven when he saw what was happening.

"Skimble...!" He called out to the tabby on the fence post a few yards away. He looked over at the silver tom.

"Yes Munkus?"

"Can you see where it's coming from...? Coricopat didn't sense any coming storms or change in weather..." Skimbleshanks glanced around the yard and cocked his head. It seemed to be _only_ in the yard because past the fence and the gate there was no sign of mist on the ground. He jumped down into the strange vapor and hopped up onto the oven beside Munkustrap.

"I don't think it's a normal fog... It appears to be only in the yard, but I don't see a source." He nodded toward the gate."Passed the gate is perfectly clear..." Munkustrap frowned and jumped down to find the others and ask the psychic tom what it might be, but wobbled on contact. His head felt heavy and he collapsed. Skimble gasped and jumped down to help him."Munkustrap!" The tabby tried lifting him off the ground to take him to his mate's but ended up dizzy somehow and fell beside Munkus.

Alonzo rushed across the fence down onto the fence post and toward where he heard Skimble. He saw both toms down and quickly ran over to the clearing to get help. Jellicles were strewn across the yard, all fallen and silent. Alonzo gasped when he saw even Jenny's and Jellylorum's dens were silent with kittens and the two caretakers down and out. His vision began to distort as he ran towards Tugger's den to check on the tux but failed to even get anywhere near it before joining the others on the ground. A dark chuckle echoed through the yard as the last cat finally was down.

...

what will happen next...? Only the shadow knows... sorry its kinda short! the next chapter i will try to make longer!


	9. Chapter 9

this seems slow so i will upload it slowly...

disclaimer i dont have any part in Cats in any way unfortunately...

...

Quaxo woke to the noise of the Rum Tum Tugger clicking his tongue above his head. It was an annoying trick that Tugger learned from humans. He was the only cat who could do it, despite the rough texture of cat tongues. The tux jumped up, only to cringe. His body was still sore, not as painful as the previous night but still.

"Finally you wake!" The tom greeted him with a huge smile."I been wondering! Mac has something he wanted to talk to you about..." He thumbed out the door. The tux stood and cocked his head.

"... Mac?"

"Yeah, Macavity...? Remember?" Tugger stared at the expression on Quaxo's face. It was strange as if that was terrible news. A light went off over his head."Ohhh, you did something baaaad...!" He sang with a curious grin."What was it!? Who did you mess with? Did you start a fire? Was it a human's home? Did you take something from-"

"No!" He snapped at the maine coon." None of that..." He wobbled on his way out of the den.

"Need help?" Quaxo shook his head and left. There was seemingly no difference to the cats in the yard. They were bathing in the warm morning sunlight, kittens playing around under Jenny's watchful eye and Skimble was at her side, smiling contently. Quaxo saw his sister giggling with her friends until she saw him.

"Quaxo!" She jumped to her feet and gracefully trotted to his side."How are you feeling today...?"

"I don't know... Better than last night I suppose..." He smiled at her and nuzzled her cheek."And you...? Are you alright...?"

"I am wonderful...!" She giggled and pawed at his head."So... do you think today, you will be better enough for a magic show...?" He smiled at the white queen.

"I will be able to hopefully..."

"Yay!" She clapped her paws and gave him a gentle hug."I can't wait!" He nodded happy to see that she was still the same. He turned his eyes up to see Munkustrap sitting beside the tire where he or Old Deuteronomy usually sat. On the tire now sat a fierce-looking ginger cat, overlooking the yard until his dark eyes landed on the tux's face. Quaxo's chest tightened and his fur stood on end.

"Ah...! Quaxo...!" He jumped, seeming to stay in the air for a few moments longer than a normal cat."Just the cat I wanted to see..." He glanced at Munkus and nodded his head. The silver tabby bowed and left."Now we can talk..."

"What do you want...?"

"I wanted you to know what a great job you did... _Very_ good."

"I wouldn't call it that..." Quaxo cringed at the heavy arm around his sore shoulders.

"But I would..." His lip curled into a horribly unpleasant grin."Now there will be no troubles for you or your dear... '_friend_'." Quaxo blushed and shook off Macavity's arm.

"Where is Old Deutoronomy...?"

"You mean the 'Menace Cat'? ... I had the others help me get rid of him... like they did to me the last time..." The smaller tom's stomach knotted. He felt sick."Don't worry, he's not dead... yet." He began to laugh. Quaxo turned and ran to find Alonzo by the gate.

"Alonzo...!" The older black and white cat looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey Quaxo...! Feeling better I see. That's good. What is it?" The tux jumped up onto the gate, ignoring the protests of his achy body.

"What happened to Old Deuteronomy...?" Alonzo's ears flattened against his head and he hissed at the name.

"He snuck in this morning... he even had the nerve to sit on Macavity's tire..."

"Where is he...!?" Alonzo cocked his head.

"Why?"Quaxo tried to act innocent about it.

"... I just wanted... to make sure he's not here." Alonzo grinned and ruffled his head fur playfully.

"He's not. He ran out of the yard and went into an alley somewhere down the block... where he belongs, I'd say." He nodded to himself. He looked over Quaxo's head saw the Rum Tum Tugger heading their way."Hey it's Tug- Hey! Quaxo!" The tux had already jumped off the gate, lading on his bad paw and began running, limping as he left the entrance to find Old Deuteronomy

"Where are you...?" He whined as he tried to find the scent of the Jellicle elder. He caught it and started toward the street only to be tackled by a black and gold tom."Tugger! Get off of me!" The larger tom didn't get up.

"Where are you going?! I was gonna ask if you wanted to go hunting with me now that you feel better only to see you jump off the gate and hurt yourself again!" The small tom growled and shoved with all his might, successfully knocking Tugger onto his side, but also hurting his paw again."That's the thanks I get for being worried?" The maine coon pouted.

"I'm in a hurry Tug... Please go back t-"

"I'm not going anywhere..." He nuzzled the tux's neck and followed his step. Quaxo blushed and quickened pace, when he picked up a trail of Old Deuteronomy and saw blood spattered on the sidewalk. He rushed over and saw the large grey cat lying behind a crate.

"Old Deuteronomy!" He sobbed and curled up beside the former leader."... I am so sorry...!" The grey tom looked up at the small tux and chuckled.

"It is not your fault..."

"But it is...! It is my fault...!" Quaxo hung his head and cried."Because of me you got hurt...! I'm sorry... I didn't know what to do..." Quaxo felt a large paw on his head.

"I had a vision from Everlasting cat that this would happen... it must be for a reason..." He sighed and sat up.

"Let me do something for you!" His fur shimmered and changed into an ebony color when the older tom shook his head."Why not?" Quaxo rubbed his eyes.

"Let me heal as I would normally... I will be fine..."

"You!" They both looked toward the entrance to see Tugger staring furiously at his father."Take your paw off of him!" He ran toward the grey tom but was stopped by the tux standing in his way.

"Tugger stay back!" The maine coon stared down into the eyes of his friend and felt something twist his stomach.

"Has he hurt you? Why are you crying?!" His tail fluffed up and his ears flattened against his head and he pulled Quaxo behind him, claws appearing.

"Tugger leave him alone! Just... Let's go back to the yard...!" The maine coon sniffed and shoved Quaxo toward the alley entrance.

"If ever I see you hurt him..." The threat was left unfinished and Quaxo saw the hurt in Old Deuteronomy's eyes as they headed around the corner.

...

I am sorry but i had to do something to make it a bit edgy... please review?


	10. Chapter 10

so here is another (short) chapter... i still think that i should have made it like... 3 chapters long instead but i just had to get an idea that would make this continue and go flop... but i will finish this fic!

disclaimer-i don't own cats!

...

"What was that back there, Quax...?" Tugger nudged the smaller tux who continued down the sidewalk still limping slightly, having strained too much."You okay...?"

"I was just... I was looking for something and I thought that... he might have had it..." Quaxo shrugged.

"What was it? Maybe_ I_ misplaced it..." Quaxo shook his head.

"No. You wouldn't have seen it in order to misplace it..." Tugger yanked his friend into a one-armed hug and chuckled.

"You seem so different... so down! What's with you...?"

"... I don't know." The tux blushed and moved away from him.

"Tell you what! Why don't we go hunting...? That usually cheers you up."

"Thanks Tugger but I don't think so... " Tugger felt a bit frustrated with the depressed tom and he turned to stare down into Quaxo's eyes.

"What's wrong...? You know you can tell me anything." The smaller tom didn't want to look at him and instead took off past the yard. In an instant the cat disappeared. Tugger frowned and scratched his ear."Did I say something wrong...?" He thought back on his few words and shrugged.

"Tuggy!" The maine coon turned to see Bomba with Cassandra, Etcy, and Victoria heading his way."What's taking you so long...? You said you would come back once you found Quaxo..." The small white queen perked up at the name and stepped forward.

"Speaking of him, where is my brother...?" She searched the sidewalk eagerly.

"Uhm... He ran that way, but he seemed pretty down... I tried to talk to him before that. I don't kn-"

"What did you say to him?!" Victoria gasped.

"I don't know...!" Tugger defended."I didn't say anything out of the usual..." She put a paw to her head and whined.

"If _you_ said the usual stuff, I can only imagine...!" The white queen ran off in the direction her brother was said to have gone and turned the corner calling his name.

"Wait!" He tried to go after her but was stopped by the two older queens.

"Tugger... you didn't..." Cassandra tsked him. Bomballurina shook her head and crossed her arms.

"That is just not right... You know how sensitive he could be..."

"Why would you do something like that Tugger?" Etcetera was shocked.

"What did I do...!?" He stared at the backs of the now retreating queens."What is he sensitive about...?!" He was confused. Beyond confused."Is today bag on Tugger day?!" He growled and kicked the fence of the junkyard.

...

"Quaxo...!" Victoria grinned at the black and white cat sitting on the edge of a fire escape.

"Hey Vicky..." He smiled at his sister, who jumped up to his side and placed a paw on his.

"What happened with Tugger...?" Quaxo looked over at her worried face.

"Nothing happened... why?" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought he might have said something about what happened..."

_'Do they know?'_ The tux wondered.

"... What do you mean what happened?" She shook her head.

"Never mind it..." He pulled her into a hug, like he used to when they were kittens and pouted.

"Come on Vicky... tell me...?" She closed her eyes and shook her head."Darn, I thought that would have worked still..." He chuckled as she stood up.

"You don't remember it and I think that it would be best for you not to. Just trust me on this Quaxo..." Usually when she told him to trust her it was something very important and she was serious about it. So he nodded and jumped down to follow the white queen onto the ground again. He decided to distract himself from the subject that was still unknown to him.

"I'm kind of hungry... what about you?" She smiled at him and nodded."Let's go get fish today... I know a lady uptown who saves me some very good sardines..." Victoria's smile grew. He knew Victoria liked sardines more than any other fish

"Let's go then...!"

...

thank you for reading and i will say this even though not many people will because the Cats fandom is so far gone... but please review


End file.
